Alone
by icywarm
Summary: One-shot. Shizuo is kidnapped by Izaya. Upon waking, he demands to be let go. "But Shizu-chan, don't you even want to know why I'm like how I am in the first place?" "I couldn't care less." That was a lie. Shizuo could have helped. And so, Izaya was helpl


**Alright. I'm dedicating this fic to my newest internet friend/story stalker, Naminaya. And I really hope that I'm spelling that right. Heh-heh. Also, internet because we have not, and most likely will not, meet up in real life. Just messaging over fanfiction and RPing on Facebook. Heh-heh. So, I guess that this is my first Izaya torture fic, seeing as Naminaya pointed out I haven't written one. So, thank her, and read her fics. Yeah. Heh-heh. I'm going to stop rambling.**

**Summery: One-shot. Shizuo is kidnapped by Izaya. Upon waking, he demands to be let go. "But Shizu-chan, don't you even want to know why I'm like how I am in the first place?" "I couldn't care less." That was a lie. Shizuo could have helped. And so, Izaya was helpless as the reason beat him _ _ _ _ _ _ _.**

**Warning(s): Au-ish. 'One-sided' Shizaya, character abuse/death, and Izaya's sisters don't exhist.**

I groggily opened my eyes, trying to get some sort of bearings. Last thing I remember was walking home after a long day of debt collecting. The next thing I know, I'm groggily waking up on some cold, hard, warehouse floor, restrained slightly. I tested the restraints; I could definitely break through if I really wanted to.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, I'm glad that you're finally awake!"

I knew that voice. "I-za-ya-kun, why the hell am I tied up and lying on the ground of some warehouse?"

I could hear Izaya giggle. "Doesn't Shizu-chan want to know why I act like how I do?"

"I couldn't care less why you act like how you do. I don't care for you at all."

Izaya sighed. "Fine, Shizu-chan. I'll go." Was it my imagination, or did Izaya sound a bit disappointed? "I guess you'll just stay there until someone rescues you. Bye-bye!"

I growled. Hell. No. I snapped the restraints easily. "I-ZA-YA!"

I could see his eyes widen slightly as he stepped back. "Ah, Shizu-chan, I'm afraid that I must be on my way." He promptly fled, easily getting out of my sight. I cursed him.

…/…LB

Shizu-chan, I really did want you to listen to my story. I wanted at least Shizu-chan to know the story of why I _acted_ like such a bastard.

"Izaya."

I froze. I froze because of a voice I haven't heard in almost ten years. I froze because of my father's voice.

"Come here, son. I want to see your face." Despite the fact that my very being was telling me not to go, to run away from this man, I found myself walking towards him. I walked towards the man who had made my entire childhood a living hell. "You haven't changed a bit, you demon child." I shivered, mind flashing back to my childhood.

_It was about one week after my mother died. It was some sort of viral infection. I never bothered to find out what she had. It didn't concern me. However, my father blamed me. He blamed his seven year old son._

"_Izaya, could you come here for a moment?"_

"_Of course Daddy." So I walked over to my father, unsuspecting of anything. I mean, daddy had always been so nice to me. "You called."_

_The next thing I knew, my cheek hurt, and my father was standing over me, in a position that showed that he just struck me. "D-."_

"_Don't you dare speak, you demon of a child. It was you who dragged your mother to hell, wasn't it?"_

"_N-no. I love mommy…"_

_It only got worse from there. I would be beat. I would get bruises and I'd get taken to the storage area, and leave me there all night. No matter what happened, I couldn't do anything. I was too afraid to tell anyone. I wasn't in control. I was weak. Helpless. Utterly pathetic. I didn't consider myself a human. I mean, my only family said I was a demon._

_So, when I was sixteen, I ran away, deciding that I would become strong. I would be in control of everything. I wouldn't let anything get to me. I would be someone everyone hated, yet was afraid of. No one, not even Shizuo Heiwajima, would be able to hurt me. That's what I did. Shinra doesn't even know about my childhood. I'd like to keep it that way._

I thought, I thought that I could at least tell Shizu-chan about myself before I had to confront him again. I thought that I could depend on the strongest man in Ikebukuro to help me with the one person that couldn't handle. I wanted his help with the one person I was afraid of. I should have been able to fight back, but, because of my childhood. I couldn't fight back then, so I can't fight back now.

"Give me your weapons."

Don't do it. You can fight back if you keep you flickblade. Everything will be over with one little slice of the neck. You can do it, just grasp you blade, and slice his throat. You've done it plenty of times before. What difference is it now that its your father who beat you until it hurt to move, and then made you crawl up the stairs to you room, smacking you as a way of saying 'night'. What difference is it, just because this man repeatedly told me that I was worthless and that everyone would be better off if I was dead? I could just slice his neck, and it'd be all over.

I handed him my flickblade, and he just grinned. "You know, no one loves you, and no one ever will. You're a heartless bastard. A devil's spawn spit out to man because not even the devil you were born from wanted the filth that was you."

That stung deep. For all I knew, it was true. I mean, why else would no one even bother to get to know me. Sure, Shinra was my friend, but, did he know _me_. _Try_ to know me? No. He didn't. No one did. Not even Shizu-chan. He just decided that he hated me from the moment we met. He didn't know a thing about me, and I was a bad person…

"You're going to die, unless someone who cares for you comes to your rescue. Wait, no one does. I forgot." I couldn't really move. All I did was stand there as he spilled hurtful word from with mouth. I just stood there, unable to move because of the fear I shouldn't be feeling swelling in my chest.

He's just one man. You've dealt with tons worse. Why can't you do anything about a single, middle-aged man? The answer supplied itself. 'Because, you're afraid. This is the one human being that the great Izaya Orihara is afraid of. He is powerless… to just this one human…'

"Say good-bye to no one." That's when the punch came. It came with so much force that I almost mistook my father for Simon or Shizuo. However, they wouldn't just beat my like this. Simon didn't fight, and Shizuo. Shizu-chan would want others to see.

He kicked and hit me, over and over and over and over; never relenting until it hurt to even blink. Yet, nothing was broken. Everything was just bruised, and other than that, I was fine. That's when he pulled out my flickblade. I was in too much pain to move. So I just laid there and took it. I would have taken had I been able to move.

I wasn't in control. And this man was the cause. Just get up! Fight back! Defend yourself! Don't, don't let him kill you! There's still a chance, a very slight chance that I can change. A chance that everyone won't think it's just an act. There's the slight chance, I could actually be loved… But I was frozen. Unable to move both from pain… and from fear.

"Good-bye, forever, you insolent flea." I squeezed my eyes shut, muttering one last name before my father could silence me forever.

"Shizu-chan."

He hadn't come. He really doesn't give a shit about me. He never has, and he never will. Why? Why couldn't the man I loved… come to my rescue? Why, why couldn't he appear, as if out of no where, and rescue me from my fate? I knew the answer. My dad said it enough.

It's because no one has ever cared for me, and they never will.

…/…LB

I ran through the streets. Something was wrong. I just felt it. That 'Izaya radar' in my head, it had just cut off. It didn't fade gradually, like it did when he exited Ikebukuro, making his way to Shinjuku. No. It just cut off. Essentially, I had no idea where I was going. I don't know where Izaya is; yet, I know I need to find him. I shivered as four words I really didn't want to hear entered my thought-realm.

Before it's too late.

I pushed the thought away, making my legs run faster; begging whatever god there was to bring me to Izaya. Eventually, I found myself at the beginnings of a series of alleys. What immediately caught my eye, was the blade in a middle-aged man's grasp.

_It was Izaya's flickblade._

Ignoring the man, I ran deeper in the alley, stopping to stare at a sight I though I wouldn't see.

_Izaya's corpse_.

No. That couldn't possibly be right. Izaya was just faking it until he knew it was safe. Izaya wasn't that weak. Izaya wasn't fragile like that. "Come on, flea, get up. This isn't funny." But he didn't move. He didn't make a sound. He just laid there. Unmoving.

No. You're- you're not dead. You're Izaya Orihara, the invincible informant broker who just happens to be the only person who would purposely piss me off, yet remain unscathed.

I kneeled down next to him, picking him up, cradling him. "Izaya… I didn't even have a chance to tell you… I thought that you were just trying to piss me off there at the warehouse. I could have helped. I could have…"

I didn't want to finish the statement. I couldn't finish the statement. "Izaya…" I shook my head, carefully picking him up, as I started on my way towards Shinra's….

Pink eyes stared at Shizuo's back, focusing on the faint outline a figure. Or more specifically; pink eyes stared at the very faint light blue eyes of a not-yet there person…

**Okay, I started sobbing my eyes out as soon as I wrote Izaya saying Shizu-chan for the last time. And I wrote it. *Sniffle sniffle.* So sad. I have to type this up and then I'm going to bed. Naminaya, I'm going to read the eight fanfics you suggested to me tomorrow. I'm tired, and I have to go to bed in half an hour anyway so…**

**Happy almost three in the morning everyone!**


End file.
